Talk:Ami Hyūga
Tone it down There's nothing wrong about it, but please tone down your pages. You have brutal, and I mean brutal themes you're touching here that not everyone in the wiki is happy to read about, much less see the pictures of it. I'm not impressed by it, I've seen much worse, but still, something about them is too much in my opinion. Also, I know that Naruto deals with harsh themes, like mass murder, but it also has a morale in the end and a lesson, which does not come across in your pages. I mean, the image of her slamming the face of the other gal into a wall and you add that she's about to draw with her blood, is a bit too much. Just my opinion, though. You might be someone who is not scared or impressed about it, neither am I, but it can spook others. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 23:39, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :About that, David, I actually put a PG-13 tag on the page, just to let people know. Python, however, told me to take it down. Sorry :/ ◄要塞"Fortress" スワン "Swan" ► 23:56, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I am against this page,..... Mother of God, what the hell happened to the girl of a NOBLE FAMILY--[[User talk:Jaison Clinton Castelino|''JayCeeCee]] 10:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, like I said, it has a bit of a harsh content (this is why I put the tag back on to warn the readers). If anything, I'm planning on talking to an admin about this page soon. ◄要塞"Fortress" スワン "Swan" ► 22:21, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Fortress, honestly, I think this is enough. I've seem more, and you are making the situation worse: images of blood everywhere, bisected people, rotting bodies, RAPE SCENES, AND you even described the scene. That is horrific. There is no such thing in the wiki. Life is not rainbows and candy, I've been through harsh stuff, but there is a line, and for as many warnings are there may be, the page is up to be read and the content is brutal. You never went through such things, I'm guessing. You '''don't' understand how difficult and brutal the content you posted is to deal with. Also, swears are not used in pages, use other terms. Also, Jaison, the fact that she is noble doesn't change anything. It happens to everyone. And, seriously, hentai is forbidden in the wiki. This page is well over repair. This is not a Naruto page, this is completely messed up! ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 23:12, November 13, 2012 (UTC) OK, fine, I'll stop making it gross. But even python says he's seen worst. ◄要塞"Fortress" スワン "Swan" ► 00:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) You have 48 hours to fix this load of bull, after which time if it is not toned down I will delete it. And seriously, learn how to spell! It's schizophrenia and paranoia, as well as various other mistakes that would waste my time pointing out. --My name is Raven. Darth Raven. (talk) 01:26, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, what exactly would you like me to tone down, so that I can erase it, and start fresh?? ◄要塞"Fortress" スワン "Swan" ► 03:13, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, great news to everyone! I deleted the page :D :/ ◄要塞"Fortress" スワン "Swan" ► 20:24, November 14, 2012 (UTC)